


The First Time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The First Time...

## The First Time...

  
A New Due South Slash Story  
by Red Skye  
=================  
NOTES: You know the drill, text bracketed =like this=  
indicates someone's thoughts, and text bracketed *thusly*  
denotes emphasis.  
This one's for DonnaR - I made a request for some kind of  
feedback,  
and she responded with it, and a request for a short  
stand alone  
story with enough characterization that someone  
who's never seen Due South to understand and enjoy it.  
Preferably one with first time connotations or a good sex  
scene.  
Hmm.... *ME* write a *short* story...  
Let's see, this story is 9 pages or approximately 4570  
words long. Short enough? There's sex, loads of character  
information to give you a handle on the characters and it's a  
first  
time, stand along story - Ask and you shall receive.  
Enjoy.  
  
*---===o)o0o(o===---*---===o)o0o(o===---*--===o)o0o(o===---*  
  
Tall, lithe and slim, skin that in summer turned the  
colour of coffee with just a touch of milk. Smoky green eyes,  
a nose  
that was a little on the generous size, a mouth that  
smiled easily, and unlike other men of his heritage, elegant  
brows that teamed with those smoky green eyes could be so  
expressive. That was Detective Raymond Vecchio, all over,  
expressive. Never afraid to express his opinions, disgust or  
feelings.  
That was until he met a blue eyed, oh so polite Mountie,  
Benton  
Fraser. Pale of skin, dark of hair, the sort of nose he  
used to wish  
he'd been born with as a teen, and all the  
features women drool over. And a goodly portion of the female  
population  
did.  
It wasn't just the Canadian's looks that made woman fall  
over  
themselves in their eagerness to gain the Mountie's  
attention, no, it went beyond that. He was a gentleman in the  
truest  
sense of the word. Never a harsh word, unfailingly  
polite, always, dedicated, chivalrous in an age when people  
oft expressed the sentiment that chivalry was dead.  
Sometime Ray hated Fraser, he hated the way women ignored  
him  
when the Mountie was around, he hated the way it always  
seemed that Fraser got all the glory and attention, even when  
a successful  
arrest was the result of a joint effort on both  
their parts. He hated the way he always managed to look  
perfectly groomed, no matter what. It was as if the first  
thing the mountie did each day before he left his decrepit  
apartment was apply a good thick coat of Scotchgaurd. While,  
he Ray always seemed to end up with a ruined suit, covered in  
filth,  
smelling horrible, looking like something the cat  
dragged in.  
Ray also hated the way the Mountie was completely obvious  
to  
the fact he could reduce him (Ray) to a quivering mass of  
hormonal impulses. There were times he just wanted to stop the  
Mountie's  
insane Inuit tales by kissing him breathless. Times  
he watched his  
agile unofficial partner in action that just  
got his pulse racing and pounding in places that made him glad  
he  
wore baggy pants and thigh length coats.  
But what he hated Fraser the most for, was the way Nanuk  
of  
the North had turned his life upside down, making him fall  
head over  
heels in love with him and remained so steadfastly  
ignorant of the fact he wanted to be his partner in more ways  
than  
one.  
Sometimes it made Ray want to approach the nearest wall  
and bash his head against it, but all that would achieve would  
be  
to give him a head ache and possibly concussion.  
Ray could just not believe how totally oblivious Fraser  
was to it, he gave the damned man enough hints. Taken him home  
to  
meet his family, dragged himself out of his hospital bed,  
followed the damned man all the way to Canada. And as if that  
wasn't  
enough, it was right after he'd almost blown himself to  
bits trying  
to save the Mountie from the booby trap left  
behind by the Mountie Killer they were tracking.  
That was when Ray had realised he'd fallen for the  
seemingly innocent Mountie. Cynical and brash he might be, but  
he  
was also realistic. It had just taken a little while for  
his conscious id to get wise to his subconscious id's  
influence. It was fate, obviously, they were meant to be  
together. To be partner's - hadn't the RCMP banished Fraser to  
Chicago.  
Who was Ray to fight fate.  
It took him a little longer to realise that it wasn't  
platonic love he felt, that the bond he'd recognised for what  
it  
was went deeper than a desire to have this man's life long  
friendship.  
What he wanted was a relationship. An intimate one  
at that.  
He tried to fight it for a time, pestering women of all  
types, sleazy women, easy women, career women, like Louise.  
He'd lost the fight when Irene lost her life. The last woman  
left on Earth who could and did make him forget all about his  
deep  
attraction to the Mountie. Her life snuffed out by a  
bullet meant for him fired from her own brother's gun. And  
with Irene went the last of Ray's defence against his desire  
for the Canadian.  
Innocent Fraser was not, even if he gave off that  
impression. Victoria had taken that innocence and trust in his  
fellow  
members of the human race used and abused it. She'd  
used sex to wrap him around her little finger, and the  
trusting Mountie had been too innocent to see through her mind  
games.  
Many a fantasy Ray had secretly indulged in, assuming  
Fraser was gay from the way he was so skittish around women,  
bit the dust when he'd realised Fraser had a woman in his  
apartment - a woman he'd been sleeping with.  
Ray had been tormented for months after, by the fact he'd  
put  
a bullet in Fraser's back trying to stop Victoria from  
escaping after she'd turned their lives upside down seeking  
vengeance. But nothing could have hurt Ray more than Fraser  
revealing he hadn't been trying to stop her escaping but  
trying to join her.  
He never expressed these feelings to anyone, he kept them  
looked  
up inside, and in time they passed, as did the desire  
to bash his head against a wall whenever Fraser failed to take  
a  
hint, or turned into a bumbling idiot around Inspector  
Thatcher, the Dragon Lady. She of the scathing commentary,  
fiery temper and domineering nature.  
Ray came oh so close to shoving Fraser off the roof of  
the justice building when he realised Fraser was actually  
flirting with the damned woman in front of him, albeit, using  
semaphore.  
He'd been sooo tempted. After all the irritation,  
suppressed sexual desire and frustration - both sexual and  
general at his part in a major event had been once again  
ignored in favour of Fraser's role in it being splashed all  
over the media came to a head. After getting some of it off  
his chest, and finally getting Fraser to admit he had feelings  
and  
almost being blown to bits by the bolt brothers bomb. It  
was one of those times when he felt like either hitting or  
kissing the oblivious Mountie.  
He'd done neither.  
And now, he sitting in his Riv, driving through the  
cities streets with Fraser at his side, more oblivious than  
usual due to a head injury he'd suffered playing supermountie  
again.  
Oh the temptation, when Fraser uttered those words. He  
was sooo tempted  
to lie, to tell the befuddled Benton that  
yes, they were more than friends, they were partners, in more  
than  
just a occupational sense. To drive back to that ratty  
apartment of his and do all the things he secretly fantasized  
about  
doing to him.  
It all ran through his head in the moments that followed  
Fraser's  
reaction to his innocent comment.  
"Benny, I could kiss you."  
  
*---===o)o0o(o===---*---===o)o0o(o===---*--===o)o0o(o===---*  
  
Ray's mouth opened to utter those words again as Fraser  
supplied him with the vital piece of evidence he needed to  
wrap up the case Welsh had been nagging him about. But the  
words weren't spoken. As if of their own volition, his arms  
rose, hands reaching out to cup Fraser's face and before he  
could stop to think about it, his lips were pressed to the  
Mountie's. A hard, fast, excited kiss before he drew back to  
announce, "God, I love you," and snatch that evidence from  
Fraser's suddenly lax hands.  
Ray bounded off before the Mountie could gather scattered  
wits  
to deck him or berate him for it and the Detective spent  
the rest  
of day on top of the world. After 3 or was it 4 long  
years of yearning  
to touch, kiss and declare his love for he  
magnificent Mountie he'd done it and gotten away with it.  
He came down with a thud the next morning when his cel  
phone rang as he was bounding down the porch steps heading for  
his  
car. It was Fraser, calling to tell him he didn't need a  
lift into work. To add insult to injury when he collected the  
Mountie  
from the consulate that evening it was to be told  
Inspector Thatcher had ordered him to take some of his  
accumulated leave and take a holiday.  
Ray was wondering if he could get a break on short notice  
when  
Fraser continued on to announce that she meant  
*immediately*. Ray knew there was no way he could get time off  
to  
join Fraser on holiday at notice that short.  
"So what are you going to do Benny?"  
"Go home. We never did get around to rebuilding the  
cabin,  
or even inspecting it. I really think I should, at  
least then I'll have a fair idea of what work I'll need to do  
to  
rebuild."  
"Yeah, good idea," Ray said, without much enthusiasm,  
thinking of the plans they'd made to rebuild it together.  
Another fantasy of his bit the dust, the fantasy where he  
got  
to watch Fraser puttering around in his faded jeans, and  
little else but a fine sheen of sweat coating his body.  
Snuggling down together to sleep - to conserve body heat -  
which naturally lead to generating a little heat in a far more  
intimate  
way.  
=Rub it in why don't you Benny=  
"I can get all the equipment we'll need to do it once I  
inspect it."  
=Did he just say what I think he did?=  
"We?" He hated the way his voice squeaked. "What  
do you  
mean *We*."  
"Well Ray I do have quite a bit of leave accumulated, I  
won't be taking all of it. I was hoping we could go back,  
together to work on it, that is unless you intend you follow  
your aborted plan of heading for Miami during your vacation."  
=Hmmmmm, sun, surf, sand, near naked babes or snow, sleet  
and  
Fraser getting all hot and sweaty and striping off a few  
layers along the way as he works - I know which one I'd  
prefer= Ray thought with a mental leer picturing Fraser in  
Jean's and sweat muscles rippling as he used his axe to cut  
down a tree.  
He had to banish the mental image, it was making the  
blood rush straight to his groin.  
"I... haven't planned that far ahead Fraser."  
"I think it would be good for us - as a team, to do it.  
To get away from the city, the crime, the... tension, to try  
and repair that bond we have."  
"Arrgh, don't sit there trying to justify being homesick  
Benny, if you wanna go back to the frozen north to enjoy the  
good clean air for a while - you don't have to justify it.  
Just bring me back some of that water."  
Fraser smiled, remembering back to their aborted attempt  
to  
go to his property and how Ray had raved about the water in  
the river  
after carrying him all the way there from the site  
of the plane crash. He remembered the enforced closeness, the  
way  
Ray the tenderfoot in the wilderness had kept him alive  
and bagged the escaped criminal who'd stranded them there.  
He hoped they could recover the friendship he'd come to  
need the way he needed air and food. It was vital to his well  
being,  
his sanity. He didn't think he could retain his  
equilibrium and sanity without Ray there to give him all the  
things he'd craved so much without realising it. Ray was like  
the  
brother he'd never had, but always wished for. But all  
that had changed recently. No, not recently, it had started to  
change  
after Victoria. Ray had become more open, more willing  
to express  
just how much something he did or didn't do annoyed  
him. He'd also  
cut right back on his pursuit of women.  
Fraser wondered if Ray realised just how much passion had  
been  
injected into his statement the day before. Enough to  
result in Fraser having a sleepless night, and being tired and  
clumsily  
all day at the consulate, leading to the Inspector's  
order to take  
some of his leave, immediately.  
"You want me to drive you to the airport Benny?"  
"That would be most appreciated Ray."  
"What about Dief? You want me to look after him while  
you're  
gone?"  
"No, I'm taking Dief with me, perhaps back home I can get  
him to remember that he's actually a wolf, and not a short man  
in  
a permeant fur coat."  
Ray laughed at that and slapped his thigh.  
"Good one Benny."  
Fraser shifted in his seat as Ray's hand remained where  
it was a moment longer than necessary and seemed to slide  
upward a moment before it returned to the wheel.  
"The fresh air, lack of junk food and exercise will be  
good for him."  
Ray nodded, but his attention was now on the street ahead  
looking  
for a parking spot in front of the apartment block  
that was Fraser's home.  
No sooner had Ray parked his pride and joy than his cel  
phone trilled and it was with annoyance Ray answered it.  
Fraser climbed out of the car while Ray conversed with his  
mother, half in English, half in Italian, peppered with a  
smattering of yes, Ma's and can't Frannie do it's. Fraser  
closed the door and turned away taking a step toward the block  
when  
the window rolled down.  
"Hey Benny," Ray called out.  
Fraser looked back to see Ray holding the phone to his  
chest.  
"Ma say's she's cooking up your favourite dish tonight. I  
know you gotta pack and everything, what say I come by later  
and drop some off?"  
"That would be lovely Ray, you know how much I love your  
mother's cooking."  
"And there ain't nothing my mother loves more than a man  
who loves her cooking," Ray said before winding the window  
back  
up and raising the phone to continue his telephonic  
conversation with his mother even as he pulled away from the  
curb and drove off.  
Fraser watched the green Riviera disappearing into the  
distance waiting until the Riv turned a corner to disappear  
from sight before he turned and walked into the building.  
=Oh well, if nothing else I'll find out if it was  
imagination or not= he thought.  
  
*---===o)o0o(o===---*---===o)o0o(o===---*--===o)o0o(o===---*  
  
All through dinner as his family's boisterous chatter  
swirled around him, Ray wondered if his offer to drop by  
Fraser's with some of his mother's fine food was a good or bad  
idea.  
His body was telling him it was a wonderful idea, while  
his head  
was telling him it was probably a big mistake. Then  
again, Fraser had made it pretty clear that he didn't hold  
that kiss against him. On the other hand, that's what made it  
a bad  
idea. He was scared spitless, not of Fraser bringing it  
up and telling  
him that he hoped it never happened again.  
What he was scared of was taking everything the wrong  
way. He wanted Fraser so bad he didn't taste a single bite of  
his  
food. He wanted to show Fraser just how much the  
invitation to go back to Canada and rebuild the cabin with him  
had  
meant after everything they'd been through recently. He  
wanted to worship the Mountie from head to foot, to let him  
know he was loved with a passion, no longer alone, that they  
were a team that could stand up to the test of time, no matter  
what  
the world threw at them. To give Fraser a damn good  
reason to come back from Canada and not be tempted into  
remaining there.  
What scared him the most was, that if he gave in to  
temptation that Fraser might chose not to return *because*  
he'd finally put his cards on the table so to speak.  
His mother's hand on his arm, shaking him drew his  
attention back to the table.  
"Raimondo, are you alright? You've hardly touched your  
food."  
"What do you mean, hardly touched it, he's totally  
obliterated it," Frannie said archly.  
Ray looked down at his plate to see his sister was right,  
the  
plate was covered with a rather off putting looking sludge  
the result  
of his absent minded mashing of his food while his  
thoughts wandered.  
"So, what's her name Ray?" Frannie stirred.  
For the first time since he was a kid, Ray flipped food  
at his sister and a big blob of that food hit her smack dab in  
the  
middle of the face. She looked at him, mouth agape, eyes  
so wide they were in danger of popping out. The rest of his  
family had a similar look of surprise on their faces as he  
rose, snapping at her.  
"Just because I'm not feeling hungry doesn't mean I'm  
moping  
over some woman the way you mope over Benny like some  
love sick cow. It's no wonder I practically have to drag him  
over for dinner the way you hurl yourself at him every single  
time."  
"Raimondo!"  
"What?! It's the truth. She never stops doing it. She  
acts  
like a bloody cat on heat when he's around. And I'm sick  
of it."  
Frannie flicked food off her face and rose scooping up a  
handful  
of pasta sauce and hurled it at him, splattering it  
all over his suit. Ray looked down at his suit, the thought  
that it would probably be stained but good after that popping  
into  
his head, before he retaliated hurling something equally  
stain producing  
at her to splatter all over her expensive  
dress. That was the start of an all out food fight between  
them while their mother shrieked, the children laughed and  
joined in and Maria and Tony backed off fast shaking their  
heads at it all.  
  
*---===o)o0o(o===---*---===o)o0o(o===---*--===o)o0o(o===---*  
  
Ray sat on his bed, staring at the clock on his bedside  
table, watching the time tick by. He'd showered and changed,  
not into another suit but into comfort clothes, a pair of  
comfortable pants he'd had for years and didn't care about  
getting stained or covered in wolf hair, and a turtle neck  
skivvy along with slip on loafers. He didn't exactly look his  
best,  
but then after the food fight with Frannie, he didn't  
exactly feel that way either.  
He jumped as the door creaked and smelt his mother  
entering before he looked around to see her with a food  
canister in her hands. He looked away, flushing as he imagined  
how  
long it would take her to clean up the mess in the dining  
room.  
"I'm sorry about starting that food fight, Ma," He said.  
She sat beside him on the bed, setting that canister on  
her lap and rested the back of her hand to his cheek, then  
forehead.  
He jerked his head away.  
"You're not coming down with something, are you?"  
=Just Lovesickness, ma, and there's no cure for that= Ray  
thought.  
He shook his head.  
"Did you have another fight with Benton?"  
"No."  
"He called, he said you were going to drop by with this  
later."  
He took the canister, running his long elegant fingers  
over the lid making sure it was secure without a second  
thought.  
"Did you ever have the feeling that your whole was about  
to come crashing down on your head, Ma?"  
He shivered when she responded by crossing herself and  
nodding.  
"Three times."  
He looked directly at her for the first time since she'd  
entered  
his room.  
"The first time.. was just before your father died... The  
second time.. was the day you brought Benton home for the  
first time, it didn't pass till you opened your eyes in the  
hospital."  
"After.. I almost got myself blown up in Chinatown."  
She nodded.  
"And...?"  
"One night... The feeling came back and... just kept  
growing  
stronger... And then it just.. stopped.. And you came  
home soaking  
wet, smelling like you'd been swimming in Lake  
Michigan."  
"No kidding."  
"I have the feeling now."  
He looked away shivering.  
"For how long?"  
"It's been... bothering me for days... I keep waiting for  
something horrible to happen. But then I remember the last  
time I had that feeling, nothing happened."  
"Actually, ma, something did happen, I did take a swim in  
Michigan so to speak, in the boot of a car. I couldn't get  
out... and there was so much water... I couldn't breath... I  
thought... I was going to drown that's... the last thing I  
really remember before Benny slapping me and holding me up on  
the  
boot of the Riv... He must have dived in and pulled me out  
before  
it was too late."  
His mother crossed herself again, then Ray reached out  
and patted her arm, before rising.  
"And he's gonna start wondering where I am if I don't go  
over and drop this off like I promised," Ray said, his mind  
made up.  
If his mother had the same feeling of impending doom  
hanging over her head, then it wasn't connected to his  
decision to take a chance and tell the Mountie just how he  
felt if the Mountie gave him the slightest hint he wouldn't  
reject him for it. It was something else, and in light of what  
she'd  
told him, about the times she'd had that feeling, the  
old saying, better late than never popped into his head. If he  
didn't  
find the courage to act now, he might never get the  
chance to do it.  
  
*---===o)o0o(o===---*---===o)o0o(o===---*--===o)o0o(o===---*  
  
Ray had come close to delivering the delicious food and  
leaving as last minute nerves about his decision cropped up,  
but then Fraser had nervously licked his lips and mentioned  
that he'd boiled the kettle if Ray wanted to stay for coffee.  
It wasn't coffee Ray wanted, and when he looked into  
Fraser's eyes he realised it was more than coffee Fraser was  
offering. Fraser had realised he had really meant it when he'd  
so  
spontaneously declared his love and was - rather hesitantly  
\- offering  
him what he'd been dreaming of, but never imagined  
he would actually  
receive.  
Words had seemed so superfluous - everything that needed  
to  
be said had been communicated without words with just one  
look. Ray stepped up to the Mountie, reaching toward him with  
a slightly  
trembling hand to lay it on his shoulder. The  
trembling subsided as the Mountie remained where he was, not  
moving an inch as Ray brought the rest of his body into  
contact with him.  
Those blue eyes had fluttered closed as Ray's breath  
caressed his face, a kiss as light as a feather touched the  
Mountie's lips, then Ray's mouth was moving further, kissing,  
licking,  
nipping, tasting his skin as his hands moved to strip  
away his clothes.  
Fraser returned the favour, clothes were scattered  
through the apartment from the entrance to the bed. The last  
thing to hit the floor was Ray's remaining loafer, then their  
bodies  
were hitting the bed. Fraser's hands skittered over  
Ray's skin, as the slim Detective explored and worshipped  
almost every inch of his body, from head to foot.  
Not wanting to be picky Fraser didn't express his growing  
sense  
of sexual frustration as Ray ignored his hard rampant  
sex preferring to give his attention to every other inch of  
the Mountie's body.  
All the while, the Italio-American murmured endearments  
and words of love and appreciation for Fraser's physical  
attributes. That was until he reached the attribute Fraser  
wanted him to pay the most attention to.  
Ray gave Fraser's pulsing sex all the attention the  
Mountie could wish for and more. He began first with gentle  
strokes of the fingers, watching it twitch, revelling in  
Fraser's breathless entreaties for more. Ray gave it to him  
laving the throbbing organ with his tongue until he reached  
the root of it, before he gently dragging his teeth up the  
shaft, making Fraser buck and moan. Then he flicked his tongue  
over  
the now weeping tip of it, over and over, before slowly  
circling it, wrapping his lips around the head, long elegant  
fingers encircling the pulsing shaft, to tease it. While his  
agile tongue swept around and over the head of Fraser's sex as  
he  
sucked.  
Ray's other hand slid over sweat slicked skin, tenderly  
tickling the sensitive flesh of Fraser's inner thigh before  
sliding down to the tight sacs beyond the root of that  
quivering organ. He moulded his hands to their hot heavy  
roundness, rolling them gently before his hand travelled up  
that shaft, taking a moment to trace the ridge of it up to the  
tip.  
"OhGodRaydon'tstop," moaned, awe in his voice.  
Ray ceased to use his clever mouth on that rampant organ  
for  
a moment, taking a few seconds to thoroughly coat his own  
fingers  
with his saliva before he resumed.  
Fraser was close, very close, to the edge as Ray's hand  
travelled past those downy sacs to the perineum to stroke it.  
Fraser's  
hips bucked and Ray took advantage of it. Fingers  
slick with his oral juices slid into Fraser to find and stroke  
his  
prostate with firm rhythmic strokes.  
Fraser came with a thoroughly animalistic cry of pure  
sexual ecstasy, his hot seed spurting into Ray's mouth as he  
sucked on him with a long hard strong suck.  
"Oh-mi-god," Fraser breathed looking down the bed at Ray  
as the last of the post orgasmic twitches subsided and he  
found the strength to push himself up on his elbows.  
Ray sat back on his heels, hands falling to his thighs  
with a rather satisfied smile on his own face. Fraser noted  
that Ray's sex was standing erect and rampant sweat  
transforming his skin into a slick glistening surface, the  
light gleaming off it with each rise and fall of his chest as  
his  
lungs draw in air with each breath.  
He'd been unsure about taking their relationship beyond  
friendship, even though his body had been all for it. Now, in  
the  
afterglow of the most incredible orgasm of his life,  
Fraser looked at Ray in a whole new light, and in the half  
light, glistening as he did, his smoky green eyes half lidded,  
that  
look of total confidence, aroused and flushed with  
passion, Ray looked magnificent to him. And Fraser said so.  
A smile dimpled Fraser's face as Ray's sex twitched at  
the compliment, then the sleek Italian was half rising, moving  
to  
crawl over his body. Fraser's arms rose, his hands sliding  
over  
Ray's back as the Detectives mouth hovered over his. He  
tried to kiss him, but Ray drew his head back, just enough to  
avoid  
the touch of his lips.  
Fraser's hands slid to his neck, and over the back of his  
skull.  
Then Ray's tongue flicked over his lower lip, to tease  
it, making  
it tingle in its wake. Fraser's lips parted, Ray's  
teeth gently nipped  
his tingling lip before he plunged his  
hungry tongue into the Mounties mouth to explore it's depths  
as thoroughly as he'd explored the rest of his body.  
Fraser was a little surprised to taste himself as his  
tongue met and tangled with Ray's. A new taste for him, he  
wondered what Ray tasted like.  
  
*---===o)o0o(o===---*---===o)o0o(o===---*--===o)o0o(o===---*  
  
The End  
<evil grin>  
  
Copyright Red Skye 23 August 1998. All the usual  
disclaimers apply. The characters belong to Alliance. I was  
a  
good girl, I didn't do anything horrible to your toys, and  
I promise  
to put them back on the shelf nice and tidy. Minus  
their clothes,  
but nice and tidy. :)  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
